


X战警同人－Nightangel：不该问的问题-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 1





	X战警同人－Nightangel：不该问的问题-时生总是来晚一步

X战警同人－Nightangel：不该问的问题-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d6a2db1)

[ 58](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d6a2db1)

### [X战警同人－Nightangel：不该问的问题](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d6a2db1)

“这是一个蠢问题，非常的蠢，”Peter瘪着嘴，脸上的表情就像是误食了条鼻涕虫。

“我简直不敢相信你竟然问这种问题，”千欢也只能做出无法敷衍的表情。她和Peter交换了个眼神，显然他们观点一致。

Scott在沙发对面搂着自己的女友，咯咯发笑，“你们知道。偶尔木头是需要雕的——嘿！”他忍不住讽刺Kurt 却被怀中的Jean用手肘戳了，害得他发出抱怨声。

可是他的女朋友并未看向他。虽然被迫停下话，但Scott却也没生气，他清楚Jean训斥她的理由。毕竟此时Jean面带同情…实则有些忍俊不禁，苦笑连连的看着坐在茶几末端单人椅上的Kurt。

Kurt抱着双腿，捏着尾巴一副可怜相。他的朋友们分成两组占据了两边沙发，这画面就好似在开什么会议，可惜所有人都没干劲。

“哦，Kurt。你确定这是你真正想要问的问题吗？”Jean语重心长的询问。同时她注意到Scott还想继续说什么，于是很快打了对方大腿加以阻止。她目光不离Kurt，“你自己想清楚。”

Kurt大大的眼睛充满了困惑，紧张，和不知所措。如同一只被雨淋的小猫，大家说的话使他不安加重。

“如果你要这样问Warren,，我保证他会打死你——”

“被扇飞而已，”千欢赶紧抬高声音盖过Peter的话，免得那位极速小子把Kurt吓到，“或者把你踢出门…”

“你竟然想要去邀请Warren参加舞会？”Scott打了个响指，“相信我，我不是要嘲笑你。但是我能想象出来你开口询问时他的表情…这种事还需要问吗？”

Kurt金色的大眼睛更加忧心忡忡。他召集大家是为了让这些人提提意见，可惜这些人不但没给他准备的意见，反而还用一脸不可思议的盯着他。

Kurt失意的将双腿放下椅子坐正，信心大失，“我…我真的不该邀请Warren去舞会吗？”

瞬间全部人都发出发愁的哀叹，似乎最后的耐心也没得挣扎。Peter差点放弃留在这里，而Scott和Jean相当默契的扶助额头，一个往后泄气的陷入沙发，一个往前依靠手臂在大腿上支撑自己，千欢则露骨的翻个白眼。

“你脑子转一转，”Scott摇着头叹气，看似他已经失去心情，选择起身走开。他认为答案显而易见，不该浪费时间让他措施和Jean的独处时光。

Jean这次也没直接开口提点，她被Scott牵着手准备离去，目光充满怜悯。“你很聪明，Kurt。你其实都明白，这种事我们根本不需要给你提意见。”

“可是——”

“也许你应该去找Warren，而不是我们。”Jean留下话离去。她其实并没拒绝帮朋友，目前除了Kurt，另外三个人都清楚Jean的用意。

看着人数少了一半，Peter和千欢也从沙发上挪开屁股。千欢拍了拍Kurt的肩膀，不多说一句。而Peter则拉起Kurt的胳膊让小夜魔站起身，随后抬手搂住了Kurt的脖子，“伙计，我觉得你根本不用去邀请。只要舞会那天你站在门口，一切就自然而然以完美画上句号。如果我说错了，我打赌我可以把我最心爱的墨镜送给你。”

最终Kurt被一个人留在了休息室，直到其他学生进来，他才留下个失落的身影消失在了走廊里。他满脑子转着朋友们的话语和表情，内心挂着委屈与失望。

他只是想要邀请Warren去舞会，他担心Warren会拒绝。他还没做好过准备，毕竟这是他第一次主动邀请Warren去这种大型活动。他不懂该说什么，该穿什么，该以什么动作和表情扇动对方内心。

“孩子，你为何不现在就去问问Warren。”Charles和他在大厅相遇。Charles并不是故意的，可他偶尔也会来点小小的读心术，毕竟是因为Kurt的表情沉重的吓到他。

然而在清楚缘由后，X教授忍不住想用拥抱安抚这个纯情的男孩，“我觉得他会告诉你的。但是我也嘱咐你一句，开口前你最好先想好要怎么问。”

Kurt都没在意被Charles擅自读心，他全部脑力都用来思苦教授的话。不知不觉的，他走到了草地上，却看到一对对情侣正陷入假期恋情。这些刺激到了Kurt，简直忍无可忍，他不能耗下去。

鼓励着自己，责备着自己，他直接靠能力转移到了Warren的房间。

这时候Warren正在房间擦拭他的新吉他，最近他得到了一个任务，那就是在圣诞舞会上可以演出几个曲子助兴。他终于可以向大家分享自己的摇滚之路，而内心也希望可以用精湛的表演触动那位内敛安静的夜魔。

“都说了你不要这样出现？！”Warren因为正想着的那位变种人突然出现在了房间，害得他差点把吉他摔在地上。不管他们认识多久，这种事还会令他措不及防。

“Warren！”Kurt鼓起勇气呼唤对方的名字，双目直视。然而这气势也就一瞬间的事，很快他就因过度紧张而耷拉下耳朵尖，身子缩了一半，“我有话想对你说…”

这吞吞吐吐的样子令Warren受不了，他已经教育对方很久了。虽然最近好很多，可Kurt性格就是如此，在紧张时难免变成现在的状态。Warren对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，偶尔给出警告和提点，可此时他意识到有严肃的话题，所以也收起表情蹙眉催促，“什么事？别买官司了。”

“你知道，马上就要圣诞节了。嗯…现在是圣诞假期，我清楚你很忙，比如…对！看，你正在为节目排练。”Kurt前言不搭后语，对面的Warren表情越来越难看，害得他更加口齿不清，“我想问问关于圣诞舞会的事情。你愿意…额，愿意…和我一起——…吗？”

“你说什么？”Warren以为自己听错了，微微偏头前倾身子半张着嘴。“再说一遍？”

“我是问，你愿不愿意我…一起参加舞会？”Kurt清清嗓子。他尾巴不安的摆动，双手揪着毛衣边，Warren都担心他的爪子会把那件圣诞毛衣抓烂。Kurt做了个深呼气，让自己看起来更加严肃认真，语调也显得比先前更加慎重平稳，“你愿意接受我的邀请吗？”

尴尬的沉默在房间里持续了几秒，天使难掩浮现出来的震惊，面部肌肉逐渐扭曲，别人大概会以为他看了一场很烂导演的喜剧片。

“你问我愿不愿意和你去舞会？”Warren一个单词一个单词的挤出来。他双眼不离Kurt，却把怀里的吉他放到床上，缓慢站起身。“即使我们是全校众所周知的情侣？你却还想要问这种不需要回答的问题？你说是吗？”

Warren故意讽刺似冷笑，挂着戏弄与无奈。他两步上前凑到Kurt鼻子前，欣赏着对方无措的样子。他的翅膀因为内心微妙的转变而微微张开，情绪在兴奋和不满中徘徊。

“除了和我去舞会，你还想邀请谁？身为你的男朋友，到时候不站在你对面，你还希望是别人在你对面和你共舞？”翅膀猛然张开，巨大的白羽推起一阵空气的浪潮向他身体前冲去。他如同巨鹰似的以双手擒住Kurt双肩，将对方一路推到了后面的墙上，毫不心软。

“该死的你根本不用邀请我！我当然会和你去！除了我，你还能和谁一起去？”宣泄着内心不满，Warren更多是想仰天大笑。他从没注意到自己的男朋友竟然如此迟钝，气不起来，却很想教训下好让对方开窍。

Kurt反而没关注到对方不满，甚至还因为对方的告白而脸红心跳。不顾对方的口吻和表情，也不在乎后背是不是被撞痛，Kurt都愉快的甩起尾巴，眼内蓬荜生辉。

这份单纯和率直是Kurt的优点，自然也是吸引Warren的地方之一。可偶尔Warren真心觉得是缺点，令他头疼不已。

翅膀往前顶住墙，Warren彻底将Kurt包裹在他和墙壁之间。他清楚现在Kurt不会消失逃走，所以轻易对方困于自己制造出来的的狭窄空间中。

“你知道什么可以问，什么不用问吗？”Warren压低声音，眯起眼睛。随后侧头贴上，用舌头舔舔Kurt的嘴唇。“我要现在稳固下我们情侣的身份！”

封死住对方那张不懂得用词的嘴，Warren现在只希望让对方今后所有计划选择都已把自己填写进去，而不是在那里犹豫不决！

[X-men](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/X-men)[Kurt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Kurt)[Warren](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Warren)[Angel](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Angel)[Nightcrawler](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Nightcrawler)[Nightangel](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Nightangel)[夜天使](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A4%9C%E5%A4%A9%E4%BD%BF)[天使](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A4%A9%E4%BD%BF)[夜行者](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A4%9C%E8%A1%8C%E8%80%85)[X战警](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/X%E6%88%98%E8%AD%A6)

评论

热度(58)

    1. [](http://weimantianlang.lofter.com/) [轩辕十四](http://weimantianlang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://yuzhiyuzhiyuzhi.lofter.com/) [是宇猫不是狗杞](http://yuzhiyuzhiyuzhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://46044283.lofter.com/) [Doris](http://46044283.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://09030920.lofter.com/) [蘑菇秦荒](http://09030920.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://shuilou.lofter.com/) [水漏](http://shuilou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://xmpph.lofter.com/) [浓缩纯牛奶☁](http://xmpph.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://cassie0902.lofter.com/) [Cassiopeia✨](http://cassie0902.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://tuobaningqin.lofter.com/) [拓跋凝琴](http://tuobaningqin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://xiongben027.lofter.com/) [熊本](http://xiongben027.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://qicaiguo.lofter.com/) [水fire土](http://qicaiguo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://ci-kun.lofter.com/) [少年west](http://ci-kun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://mengmengdewang566.lofter.com/) [知名六学家—六月](http://mengmengdewang566.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://zhanxingguan.lofter.com/) [黎落](http://zhanxingguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://tsuppari.lofter.com/) [tsuppari](http://tsuppari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://383812138.lofter.com/) [kira](http://383812138.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://chenjiaxiaibingyao.lofter.com/) [冰幺](http://chenjiaxiaibingyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://k-i-s-s.lofter.com/) [二硫碘化鉀](http://k-i-s-s.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://julusenyezi.lofter.com/) [巨绿森叶子](http://julusenyezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://dujuehebierenzhongming.lofter.com/) [杜绝和别人重名](http://dujuehebierenzhongming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://zm2003.lofter.com/) [祝洺](http://zm2003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://summerkarryroy.lofter.com/) [犹清](http://summerkarryroy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://lolaaaaaaaa.lofter.com/) [OHA3](http://lolaaaaaaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://youcantseeme015.lofter.com/) [boredom](http://youcantseeme015.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://nikanqilaihaoxianghenhaochi873.lofter.com/) [你看起来好像很好吃~](http://nikanqilaihaoxianghenhaochi873.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://cheshirecat098.lofter.com/) [Etherie](http://cheshirecat098.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://habiliangren.lofter.com/) [碏罹](http://habiliangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://walter1996.lofter.com/) [Walter1996](http://walter1996.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://li477.lofter.com/) [snow](http://li477.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://snarryseele.lofter.com/) [耶](http://snarryseele.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://wangningzhi.lofter.com/) [枉凝枝](http://wangningzhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://amantalik.lofter.com/) [amantalik](http://amantalik.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://lacrimosa490.lofter.com/) [lacrimosa](http://lacrimosa490.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://zhuwenshu.lofter.com/) [Pipi](http://zhuwenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://split212.lofter.com/) [懒文是1](http://split212.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://lst555.lofter.com/) [BoA](http://lst555.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://qycqyc7.lofter.com/) [雪莉妹妹](http://qycqyc7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://songtuntun.lofter.com/) [花开不记年](http://songtuntun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://dyh15.lofter.com/) [泗水](http://dyh15.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://tucaovshidai.lofter.com/) [吐槽v时代](http://tucaovshidai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://tucaovshidai.lofter.com/) [吐槽v时代](http://tucaovshidai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://zwz83line.lofter.com/) [Bamboo_Z](http://zwz83line.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://lucifer022.lofter.com/) [C·Lucifer](http://lucifer022.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://pancy9559.lofter.com/) [panda9559](http://pancy9559.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://arobotfallinlovewithhisprogrammer.lofter.com/) [嘴炮](http://arobotfallinlovewithhisprogrammer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://xiaoenai.lofter.com/) [关灯](http://xiaoenai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://yygreengrass.lofter.com/) [綠草_每日吸Kiki吸不夠](http://yygreengrass.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://helanfuqigongzilinye.lofter.com/) [贺兰府七公子临夜](http://helanfuqigongzilinye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://luminlin.lofter.com/) [论话残的苦逼](http://luminlin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d69a87e)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d6a2dbc)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
